Una niña para papá
by Any-chan15
Summary: Era inesperado y como el primero, daba miedo, pero lo amaban con todo el corazón a ese futuro niño o niña. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, palabra número veinticuatro: #Sumar.


**Hola :3 no tengo mucho qué decir, solo que estoy atrasada en el reto y ya se me está acabando Octubre T.T Recuerden que este fic participa en el reto #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017. Esta es la palabra número veinticuatro: #Sumar.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Una niña para papá**

 **Capítulo único**

Era extraño el nerviosismo que sentía, no tenía lógica puesto que estaban casados y con un hijo. Justo en ese momento se encontraba en la oficina, observando a su hijo de dos años pintar las paredes. Si ya era difícil trabajar y cuidar a un niño, ¿cómo haría con dos? Y es que ese era el "problema", debía avisarle a su Shiro-chan que estaba embarazada.

Cuando se enteró entró en una crisis, luego se puso feliz, pues era un nuevo hijo y desde que se lo confirmaron en el cuarto escuadrón, sintió que moría de alegría. Obviamente por ello quería compartirlo con él, pero desde el incidente con el nacimiento de Dai, sentía miedo. Y sabía que Toushiro se preocuparía mucho, ¿estaría bien entonces contárselo desde tan antes?

― ¡Mamá! ―le llamó el pequeño, ella le sonrió y prestó atención. Su pequeño Dai era tan parecido a su Shiro-chan, en lo que inteligencia se refería, pues a su corta edad las pocas palabras que decía lo hacía claramente, y se esforzaba mucho por darse a entender correctamente, como si alguien lo estuviera obligando―. Quiero papá.

― ¿Quieres ir con tu padre? ―preguntó, haciendo que el pequeño inflara sus mejillas molesto al no poder decirlo por sí mismo. Ella se divertía con esto, pues su hijo era algo dramático―. Está bien, déjame terminar esto.

El pequeño asintió exageradamente, costumbre que tenía desde bebé, y volvió a su tarea de decorar las blancas paredes. Pero de pronto a su madre se le ocurrió que eso estaba mal, y con un exagerado alarido su progenitora lo corrió del muro y comenzó a lamentarse por tener la mente en otro lado.

Ya con la pared "limpia" o mejor dicho con todo oculto por el sillón y una planta, Momo se dedicó a terminar el papeleo que le quedaba. Su capitán siempre era considerado con ella, por lo que cuando le pidió que se hiciera cargo por un fin de semana, para él pasarlo en el mundo humano, no se pudo negar. Aunque admitía que se le complicaba con Dai a sus dos años de edad, era muy terrible.

Una vez libre y asegurándose que no faltara nada, tomó al pequeño en brazos y antes de usar shumpo recordó el tema por el que estaba preocupada hacía rato: estaba embarazada, debía ser cuidadosa y no esforzarse. Por eso decidió caminar, así como también llevar al pequeño de la mano en vez de cargarlo. Y mientras iban de camino a la oficina de su Shiro-chan no pudo evitar pensar que había un hombrecito al que también debía darle la noticia, ¿cómo lo llevaría su serio hijo el tener un hermano o hermana?

―Sabes, Dai-chan, pronto se va a sumar alguien a la familia ―dijo con simplicidad, esperando que él no le entendiera, pero el niño frunció el ceño, como si estuviera analizando la frase. Por un minuto, pudo ver la expresión que seguramente pondría Toushiro.

―Niña ―resolvió el pequeño, extrañándola―. Quiero una…―pareció pensar qué debía decir, pero no encontraba la palabra.

― ¿Una hermana? ―trató de ayudarlo y lo vio asentir―, ¿por qué? ―curioseo, quedando expectante a la respuesta de su hijo.

―Niño de mamá ―dijo señalándose con su manito libre―, niña de papá.

No pudo evitar sonreír, su hijo a penas se enteraba que iba a tener un hermanito y ya la estaba celando, lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo cuánto lo amaba, y que no lo cambiaría aunque fuera otro niño, solo que debería compartirla. El resto del camino ambos se la pasaron cantando canciones infantiles, que tanto le gustaban a Dai, hasta que éste le pidió que lo alzara puesto que tenía sueño. Ya estaban en el noveno escuadrón así que no le vio problema, pese a que Isane le recomendó no levantar peso.

Cuando llegó a las instalaciones de la revista del Seretei, se encontró a Hisagui, quien se ofreció a ayudarla y debido al cansancio que llevaba el cargar al pequeño, aceptó. El camino fue entre conversaciones sobre lo que se sentía tener hijos y los planes del chico sobre formar su familia, pese a que la chica con la que quería hacerlo no lo veía de esa forma. Ella quería decirle que no era así, pero Rangiku en verdad parecía no estar interesada en nadie, supuso que su duelo se vio interrumpido por la guerra y no pudo completarlo, pero no quería que Hisagui se rindiera, sabía que él podría hacer muy feliz a la rubia.

¿Habría una forma de ayudarlo? Por el momento, no lo sabía.

Llegaron al poco tiempo y su presencia fue detectada por Toushiro, quien no esperando la visita, se apresuró a aparecer frente a ellos, haciendo que Momo soltara un gritillo de susto, extrañando a ambos hombres.

― ¿Desde cuándo no notas que alguien se acerca a ti? ―preguntó extrañado el capitán, mirando a Hisagui cargar a su hijo, de por sí era muy celoso del pequeño pero si Momo estaba así tal vez era preferible que la ayudasen―. ¿Teniente Hisagui, puede dejar a mi hijo en la oficina con Matsumoto?

Más que una petición, el moreno sintió que estaba recibiendo una orden, por lo que rígidamente asintió. Apresurando su paso para llegar a la oficina, sin mirar atrás y sujetando con mucho cuidado al primogénito Hitsugaya.

Al encontrarse solos, Toushiro relajó su expresión y besó a su esposa en los labios, no se había percatado desde la oficina lo extraño que estaba su reatsu, como cuando estaba embarazada de Dai. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y empezó a pensar miles de cosas, siendo la primeras de ellas que no debía poner mala cara si ella le decía que estaba embarazada. Era algo que temía, pero que a la vez lo ilusionaba, pues su familia crecería, se sumaría a ella otro niño o niña, solo quería que esta vez nada saliera mal.

Momo sentía ganas de llorar, incluso podía jurar que sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Él estaba muy quieto, muy tenso, y seguramente ya se había dado cuenta. Lo miró con temor y encontró algo que no esperaba, él la miraba con ternura y sonreía, pero ella podía ver a través de él.

― ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ―preguntó delicadamente, acariciando su mejilla. Ella frotó su rostro contra la mano de él, en verdad quería llorar.

―Estoy embarazada ―dijo con un hilo de voz, no quería decirlo de esa forma, pero ambos estaban asustados. Ella tuvo que esperar horas para ver a su hijo, para cargarlo, ¡éste casi murió! Y también ella… ¿y si dejaba solo a su Shiro-chan con dos niños?

―Tonta ―le regañó él, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y levantándolo―, todo estará bien. Seremos más cuidadosos ―dijo abrazándola fuerte y besando su cabeza―. Todo estará bien―. Repitió, más para sí que para su esposa.

―Si tú lo dices, entonces así será ―dijo ella, un poco más animada por el cariño que él le daba. Entre sus brazos se sentía más segura y con su respuesta sabía que a él no le disgustaba la idea de otro hijo, solo le asustaba, como a ella―. Dai quiere que sea niña.

Ambos rieron ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, dándose un último beso antes de decidir que era momento de ir a compartir el momento con el pequeño. No dijeron nada más, solo se tomaron de la mano y caminaron lentamente, sosteniendo fuerte la mano del otro, sabiendo que desde ese momento todo sería diferente y podía ser aterrador, pero lo enfrentarían juntos.

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina y ella lo tironeó un poco, consultándole en voz baja si deberían darle la noticia a Rangiku y a Hisagui que seguramente seguía dentro, protegiendo al pequeño del aire, con el susto que le había dado Hitsugaya, estaba segura. Éste negó, queriendo mantener la tranquilidad hasta que se notara el embarazo, Matsumoto podía ser muy molesta.

Pero al entrar su hijo estaba despierto, utilizando a Hisagui como caballo, mientras Rangiku registraba todo con fotos. Algo que llamó la atención de ambos, fue cómo la rubia reía a gusto y risueña, algo que no habían escuchado desde hacía mucho. Sobretodo Toushiro notó el cambio y el pobre de Hisagui sufrió su severa mirada ya que aún estaba en lo que Momo nombró "modo padre sobreprotector".

―Teniente, ya puede retirarse ―dijo fríamente. El pobre se sacó al pequeño de encima y se lo entregó a Rangiku, quien extrañamente se mostró algo inhibida―. Creo que cruzamos a otra dimensión ―le comentó a Momo, en voz alta, haciendo que ésta le diera un codazo. ¿Acaso estaba practicando para cuando su hija tuviera una cita?

El moreno se retiró y Matsumoto trató de disimular su sonrisa, volteándose y jugando con Dai. Por su parte, Toushiro seguía algo irritado, provocando que Momo riera bajo. Él sería un buen padre…

―Mamá tendrá hermana ―soltó el niño de repente, sacando de sí a Toushiro y haciendo sonrojar a Momo.

La rubia se quedó dura, no volteaba y ambos estaban pensando en cómo sacarle a su hijo de sus brazos para marcharse volando. En ese momento, la cabeza de la mujer giró, con sus ojos celestes abiertos de par a par. Momo miró a su esposo y éste suspiró, asintiendo, por lo que la chica se apresuró a darle la noticia a su amiga, quien lo celebró con varios gritillos y saltos de alegría, entregándole al niño y saliendo a los gritos de allí.

Y así ambos padres supieron que cuando abrieran los ojos al día siguiente, todos en el Seretei lo sabrían: la familia Hitsugaya iba a sumar un miembro más. Al menos, eso les ahorraría el avisarlo. La mujer quiso calmar los nervios de su marido pero antes de poder hablar, Hirako ya la estaba llamando. Esa noche, Rangiku Matsumoto se había superado a sí misma.

 **Fin.**

 **e.e si no saben quién es Dai, es el primer hijo que inventé para el HitsuHina, pueden leer su nacimiento en "Primer aliento" y un momento de su vida en "Como dos gotas de agua". ¡Espero que les haya gustado este fic! Recuerden que si fue así, pueden dejar un review.**

 **Nos vemos en otro fic, ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
